One type of solar cell element is, for example, a back-contact-type solar cell element as indicated at International Patent Application Publication No. 2008/078741. A back-contact-type solar cell element has a first electrode and a second electrode at a backside thereof, a solar cell module being constituted by using a wiring member to electrically connect the first electrode of one solar cell element to the second electrode of another solar cell element.